Question: Kevin did 20 fewer jumping jacks than Daniel at night. Kevin did 8 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Daniel do?
Solution: Kevin did 8 jumping jacks, and Daniel did 20 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $8 + 20$ jumping jacks. He did $8 + 20 = 28$ jumping jacks.